


With Friends Like These, Who Needs Enemies

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baseball game, Crushes, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Funny, Getting Together, Kiss cam, M/M, Short, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They decide to do a little team bonding by going to a baseball game, which leads to an accidental kiss on the kiss cam which may not be so accidental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Friends Like These, Who Needs Enemies

“I still can’t believe we’re spending our one day off since I don’t know when at a baseball game.” Tony grumbled for maybe the 50th time. All Steve could do was smile and take in the day around them. It was sunny, warm but not too hot, and he was surrounded by his friends, he wasn’t going to let Tony’s whining ruin it for him.

“Man, would you shut the hell up? Complaining isn’t going to make the game go any faster.” Sam said back, reaching over Bucky to grab the popcorn from Steve’s lap. He had to laugh, apparently he had more patience for Tony’s antics than Sam did, which really shouldn’t come as a surprise. Steve found his eccentricities more adorable than annoying now, ever since he seemed to have accidentally developed a crush on him.

He sure as hell hadn’t meant to start liking Tony, at first he was sure it was some spell or another. But when he realized it wasn’t a supernatural entity but rather his own heart that was responsible, he had tried everything in his power to stop liking him. He’d avoided him, he’d try to catch him at his most annoying, he’d purposefully rile him up so they’d argue. But so far nothing had seemed to work and in fact he’d somehow made things worse. Avoiding him made him realize how much he missed him, catching him at his most annoying was usually when he was extra sleepy and adorable, and arguing with him just usually turned into harmless teasing.

Luckily he was pretty sure no one had caught on, he’d managed to hide his feelings and at this point was just hoping they’d go away sooner rather than later.

“Hey, I didn’t even want to come! You only have Steve to blame for that! He was the one who insisted on ‘team bonding time’.” Tony says, leaning across Nat to speak to Sam. He had to cringe a little at the air quotes, he may have been using that phrase more than usual as an excuse to hang out with Tony.

“Yeah, yeah, I think we need a little less team bonding if you ask me.” Sam mutters, angrily shoving popcorn into his mouth.

“Would both of you stop yammering? There’s a game going on right in front of you and I doubt you’ve seen a single pitch.” Bucky says, his eyes never straying from the game. “And whichever one of you stole my thin mints is gonna get a slap.”

“I’d love to see you try Barnes.” Nat says as she pops a few into her mouth. Steve can see Bucky trying to hide his smile, his crush is so obvious its kind of endearing how he tries to hide it.

“Finally, something worth watching!” Tony says as he puts his phone down and gestures to the screen above the field.

All of their eyes turn and collectively smile as the kiss cam montage starts and some cheesy song from the 90’s starts.

“I knew it, Tony Stark, secret romantic.” Nat says with a sly smile.

“Am not.” Tony retorts, looking affronted. 

“Okay, then who’s rom-coms did I find on your laptop?” She asks with an arched eyebrow.  
“Better question, why were you on my laptop? And how did you get on it?” Tony asks, his mouth agape.

Nat just shrugs back and turns back to the screen.

“Oh look.” She says, pointing at the screen. They all look at the camera, now fixed on Steve, Nat, and Tony. She looks between the two of them and just gestures to her cheeks, looking straight ahead so they can each plant a kiss on her cheek.

Probably the safest bet, he’s pretty sure Bucky would snap the armrest in half if he actually had to watch either of them give her an actual kiss.

Steve just laughs and leans forward, angling his lips towards her cheek. But at the last possible second, and with skill that only a Russian spy could have, she manages to duck out of the way and cause enough momentum that Steve’s lips end up firmly planted on Tony’s.

He can hear the crowds erupt around them, but Steve can’t force himself to tear his lips away from Tony’s. He knows its just an accident he’ll have to pretend to laugh off, but he can’t help but notice how soft Tony’s lips are and the slight scrape of Tony’s beard against his cheeks, his warm hands on his face, entwining themselves in his hair-

Holy crap.

Holy crap, Tony is kissing him, like really kissing him, not an accidental joke of a kiss but a real kiss with tongue and lips and teeth. And he his hands reach up without his permission and entwine them in Tony’s hair as well, refusing to be the first one to let go.

Eventually Tony pulls away slightly, the crowd around them still cheering at an impossible decibel. Their hands are still around each other, their faces barely inches away, and he’s sure Tony’s doofy smile is a mirror of his own.

“Well finally!” He hears Sam shout behind them. They both turn and see Sam, Nat, and Bucky just standing there, smiling. “Like, do you even know how long we’ve been waiting for that? I don’t even want to tell you how many plans this has taken!”

“You- you knew?!” Steve asks, his face blushing even deeper.

“Hell yes we knew Rogers! And it is about time! Am I right?” Sam says, looking between Nat and Bucky.

“Yeah, we actually all placed bets on how long it would take for you guys to get together.” Bucky says with a smirk.

“What?!” He says, shocked at his so called friends.

“Who won?” Tony asks with a shit eating grin, clearly loving all this.

“No one, we all guessed it wouldn’t take 8 months for you to get your head out of your ass and ask our boy here out on a date!” Sam says to Tony, giving him the stink eye.

“I- You-“ Tony mutters, completely speechless.

“You can say thank you at any time, I also accept vacations away from your ignorant ass as methods of payment for setting you two up.” Sam says, taking the thin mints from Nat and finishing them off.

“You owe me a pack of thin mints.” Bucky says with a glare.

“Natasha was the one who stole them in the first place! And I only ate like 5!” Sam says indignantly. 

“You still owe me a pack.” Bucky says again.

“That is so not fair, I’m sorry you clearly like Nat more than me, maybe if you thought I was cute I wouldn’t have to pay for thin mints either-“ Sam rambles on before cutting off at the glare Bucky is giving him.

“Sam, I’d probably never say anything again. Ever.” He says with a smile, kind of loving that the attention was off him and Tony for a moment.

 

That moment doesn’t last very long, especially when the front page of the paper shows a picture of Iron Man and Captain America kissing, while the Falcon high fives the Black Widow and the Winter Solider eyes the Black Widow.  
But its all more than worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Feel free to leave comments!


End file.
